


A Dream Encounter

by seriousfangirl97



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, and holy shit, the ending had my dying, this is adorable and hot, yoooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousfangirl97/pseuds/seriousfangirl97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Petra frickle frackle, being their adorable, and shy selves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> So my co-author decided they wanted to be nicknamed Petra Ral~ 
> 
> As such this is a small section of a long and marvelous Role- Play Petra and I are doing.

Petra was in her bedroom, reading a book reclined in her bed, snuggled under the blankets. A soft knocking was heard on Petra's door. Her ears perked up, placing a mark in her book before climbing out of bed, walking to the door, opening slightly, only to peek her head out. "Hello?~"

Eren stood at the door, smiling sheepishly. "U-um good evening Miss Petra...The captain wanted me to hand you this stack of paperwork for tomorrow's chores. I-I'm sorry, he gave them to me last minute..."

Petra blushed slightly as she noticed the stack of paper, sighing. "Oh, yeah, of course. Just give me a second, Eren." She smiled, shutting the door in his face, running to her closest and throwing on a shirt, hoping it would be enough on short notice. She reopened the door and took the stack from him. "Thank you, Eren. You're welcome to come in." She smiled.

Eren smiled, stepping into Petra's room "Today was a very busy day... I think I cleaned that room over a dozen times before Captain approved of it..." He remained standing, looking around awkwardly.

Petra sighed, nodding as she sat at a small desk in the Corner of the room. "I know the feeling, Eren. He worked me just as hard when I joined...it becomes routine soon enough." She smiled, taking a pen as she began to work on the paperwork.

Eren walked over to her, looking over her shoulder. "Miss Petra, can I help? That's a lot of paperwork..."

Petra looked up at Eren, blushing softly. "Well, I guess you could, I mean Levi likes me doing his paper work, Erwin knows my handwriting and accepts it… If he saw yours, he'd think I'm getting lazy." She mumbled a quietly swear under her breath before handing a small part to Eren, smiling. "Here you go." She said happily.

Eren took the stack, sitting down on the ground beside Petra's desk, glancing up at her a moment later. "Excuse me, miss Petra can I have a pen?"

Petra smiled, nodding down at him as she handed him a pen. "You're very polite, give it sometime, I'm sure The Captain will warm up on you." She said warmly. Returning to her work, though her eyes drifted back down to him.

Eren nodded "I hope so. I have high respect for him yet, it makes me curio-" He stopped mid-sentence as he glanced up at her, his eyes widening and his face turning a bright red when he noticed she wasn't wearing pants. He quickly looked back down to his papers, trying to concentrate on the paperwork on his lap.

Petra blushed brightly as she caught him, squeaking quietly, as she went back to her work, scribbling down words quietly. "W-what makes you curious, E-Eren?" She asked softly. Eren stayed quiet for a moment, before speaking up, keeping his head down. "I-I can't wrap my head around the idea of a former thug b-becoming the c-captain Levi who listens to every command from the commander."

Petra looked down, shaking her head. "H-he doesn't, Eren." She said quietly. "He does what he thinks is right… He doesn't always follow orders." She said finishing the last few pages of work.

Eren looked up at her, his cheeks still red. "How does he know what the right orders are? H-how does the commander take it when the captain doesn't listen to an order? D-do you do the same, Miss Petra?"

Petra shook her head. "Commander Erwin knows that the Captain will make the right decision, both of them are rarely wrong." She said thinking for a second. "M-me?" She asked. "Well, I follow the captains orders very closely, it's been a dream to serve next to him." She smiled, patting the stack of papers into place.

Eren frowned, taking in all of the information, biting his lip as he looked back up Petra. "Miss Petra, could it be that you have feelings for the captain? I-I don't mean to be rude...I'm just being curious..."

Petra's blushed became brighter, shaking her head as she brought her hands up. "N-no, Eren, of course I don't! He's an amazing man but I don't think he's right for me." She said quietly, her eyes trying to avoid Eren's.

Eren smiled to himself, looking back down. "Then what is right for you? Definitely not Oluo, right?"

Petra shook her head quickly. "Definitely not! Everyone in my squad in much older than me if you haven't noticed..." She mumbled. "Well, I guess someone...who, is young, happy, and handsome..." She blushed, looking away from him.

Eren watched her, tilting his head to the side. "I-I hope you find a man that suits you, M-Miss Petra."

Petra sighed softly, looking away from him, a small pout forming on her face. "I feel like I have..."

Eren stood up from the floor and placed the partially finished paperwork on the desk. He then mumbled, turning his gaze away from her. "I feel jealous..."

Petra stood up, looking up at Eren, blushing brightly. "W-well you shouldn't!" She blurted out, looking back down.

Eren looking over at her, blushing brightly before he looked away. "A-and why is that?"

Petra looked up at him, toying with her fingers. "B-because it's you..." She said closing her eyes tightly.

Eren's eyes widened as he bit his lip. He moved his hands to her shoulders, gripping them gently. He had remained quiet, his heart pounding in his ears, his brow furrowed, and his gaze soft and curious.

Petra looked up at Eren, her eyes carefully scanning his, her heart between breaking and exploding. "I-I'm sorry, Eren..." She said quietly.

Eren pulled Petra into a hug, wrapping his arms around her. "I-I like you too. A lot...I... I've never felt this way before."

Petra's ears perked as he hugged her, hugging him back tightly. "N-neither have I...Its strange, but I'm not much older...and you're cute, handsome, smart...tall..." She mumbled the last part.

Eren blushed brighter, biting his lip. "You're complimenting me...Hell you even like me, yet...I'm a monster... You're so beautiful and strong, I'll only cause problems..."

Petra shook her head, cupping his cheek softly. "No, Eren. You're not a monster, you're a blessing...The second I heard, I tried biting my own hand because you're so unique..." She blushed, standing up on her toes, kissing him lightly.

Eren's eyes closed slightly, enjoying the kiss yet he pulled away. "I-I'm inexperienced with romance... Plus you kinda gave me my first kiss. I don't know how to reciprocate it..."

Petra looked up at him softly. "I'm not experienced with romance either, Eren...It wasn't my first kiss but...I don't know..." She said quietly, taking his hand. "W-would it be wrong to lay down?" She asked.

Eren took in a deep breath, shaking his head. "I-I don't see anything wrong with it." He held her hand, enjoying the way it fitted into his hand, his gaze held by her own.

Petra blushed, walking him over to her bed, sitting down on the edge, pulling him with her, taking a deep breath as she leaned back in, kissing him softly. Eren leaned towards her, eyes closed, kissing her back. He placed a hand at her cheek, caressing her slowly. Petra placed her hands on his hips, leaning back carefully, pulling Eren down with her, a softly moan escaping her lips.

Eren, quickly moved his hands to press against the bed, shivering as he pulled away from the kiss. "You're saying you're not good with romance...I disagree. "

Petra blushed, shaking her head. "this is my first time doing anything like this, Eren..." She said quietly, staring up at him. "Y-you can take control if you want, Eren..." She mumbled softly.

Eren smiled, leaning down to her whispering into her ear. "we'll do what we feel is right.~ what feels right to you Miss Petra?"

Petra looked away from him, speaking softly back up at him. "It all does...it's what you want to do, Eren." She said back, feeling her heartbeat quicken.

Eren bit his lips, then opted to kiss hers. "I want to make you feel good. It's what a man does to their woman right? "

Petra bit her lip, nodding lightly. "D-does that mean...?" She asked quietly, blushing brightly as she kissed him back.

Eren hesitantly moved a hand down to her hips, moving her shirt up a bit to hold her bare hip. He continued to kiss her, moaning quietly. Petra moaned softly into the kiss, her hands gently held onto his hips, gently running up his back. Eren shivered, pressing his body closer to hers, kissing her a bit roughly. His hand began to travel up her body, bringing her shirt up with it. Petra shivered lightly, returning the rough kiss, feeling his hand creep, gripping his shirt lightly, unbuttoning it from the bottom, up.

Eren gently bit her lip, gasping then pulled away. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." He retracted his hand from her chest, his heart beating rapidly.

Petra panted softly, shaking her head. "N-no, it's fine Eren." She said looking into his eyes. "Go a-as far as you want to go, Eren..."

Eren leaned forward once more, kissing her sweetly before he pulled away, moving to her ear, whispering. "You tell me to go as far as I want to, yet... what is it that you want me to do? "

Petra blushed, turned her head away. "Y-you said men make women feel good...I won't say it out loud." She pouted.

Eren bit his lip gently, nuzzling his nose against her jaw. "How will I know I'm doing something you like? You can say it~ I won't judge you."

Petra moaned softly as he nuzzled into her. "J-just...I've never...you...had sex..." She said quietly. "That'll be a treat..." She mumbled.

Eren laughed quietly, burying his face into her neck. "I've never had sex either... Though, I promise I'll give you the best experience."

Petra cringed slightly as he buried his face into her neck, tickling her. "T-thank you, Eren~" she mumbled awkwardly, kissing him softly.

Eren kissed her back gently, adjusting his head, his hand gliding up to her chest, feeling at her bra straps. He continued to blush brightly, pressing his hips against hers. Petra gasped softly as she felt him pressing against her more than she would've thought, her chest heaving slightly as they kissed, Petra continuing to unbutton Eren's shirt before helping it off of him. He tossed the shirt to the side parting the kiss to remove her shirt, leaving her in her underwear. He sat up and gazed at her body, licking his lips slightly.

Petra looked up at him, her eyes scanning his body as he did the same, feeling a cool breeze in the room. "A-are you enjoying the view?" She teased.

Eren nodded absentmindedly before his eyes widened. "I-I mean..." He leaned down and kissed Petra's neck, moving his hands behind her, trying to unlatch her bra, failing.

Petra giggled softly, smiled as she pulled away. "A-allow me~" she blushed, unlatching her bra, letting it fall as she looked to the side, her hands running along his waist line.

Eren watched as she let the bra fall from her chest, leaning down and kissing Petra's chest before he latched onto one of her breasts, moaning quietly as he sucked gently. Petra moaned as she felt Eren suck on her breast, biting her lip as she slowly unbuttoned his pants, tugging them down slightly, her hand brush past his cock. Eren sucked harder as Petra's hand brushed against his cock, his hips jerking slightly. He sat up and removed his pants, a tent already forming in his boxers. Petra's eyes widened to see his tented boxers, blushed brightly as she couldn't help herself from leaning forward, helping him slide off his boxers, staring slightly. Eren bit his lip, covering his erection almost immediately after, looking away from Petra, blushing brightly.

Petra blushed as Eren looked away, looking down quickly as she mumbled. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Eren glanced over at her before he raised a hand to her chin, tilting her head in order to look into her eyes. "I-It's okay...I'm just a bit nervous."

He smiled leaning in to kiss her gently. Petra looked into Eren eyes before she returned the soft kiss, her hands on his chest as a hand slowly drifted downward. Eren shivered as Petra's hand traveled lower. He curiously pressed his tongue against her bottom lip, slowly pushing it into her mouth. Petra blushed a scarlet red, gently rubbing her tongue across his, squirming slightly under him. Her hand softly rubbing against his cock. Eren moaned, entangling his tongue with hers, his hips jerked as she rubbed his cock. He moved a hand down to her hips, tugging at her panties. Petra moaned softly into his mouth, her other hand helping him with her panties, slipping out of them as she stared up at him.

Eren pulled away, eyes wide as his gazed traced down her body. "Wh-what do I do?" He traced a finger along her skin, outlining her vulva, looking up at her curiously.

Petra shivered as he did, blushing brightly. "Y-you put it in." She mumbled, biting her lip as she watched. Cringing. "You could do a lot..."

Eren bit his lip, pushing two fingers into her folds, rubbing them against her slowly, watching her expression. "I-I want to tease you...like you did to me, if that's okay?"

Petra jolted slightly, biting her lip, nodding. "J-just remember, I'm just as new at this as you are." She said with a rosy face.

Eren nodded, rubbing her slowly, moving up to her clit, tilting his head to the side. "Feels different from the rest…How does it feel?"

Petra biting her lip, looking up at Eren. "F-feels good, better." She said after a soft moan to the touch.

"I-I'm glad~" Eren leaned forward, kissing her as he continued to rub against her.

He moved his hand lower, slowly pushing a finger into her. Petra moaned softly into the kiss, gasping quietly as she felt his finger enter her, shivering to the feeling.

Eren gently bit her lip, sucking on it slowly before parting from the kiss, watching her as he moved his finger into her. "H-how is that?"

Petra shook slightly as he continues, biting her lip. "D-different~" she moaned, looking up to him.

Eren's cock twitched slightly, upon his seeing her expression. "Good different? " he added another finger, thrusting them into her slowly.

Petra arched her back slightly, moaning a bit louder. "Y-yes~ it feels so good~" She mumbled, nearly gripping the sheets.

Eren removed his fingers, looking at her. "You're very wet...I wonder how you taste~" He licked his fingers watching her.

Petra turned a dark red, trying to hide her face. "I-i can't help it! Eren!" She pouted looking like an apple.

Eren chuckled, blushing lightly. "w-well...I don't know what to compare it to, but I like it.~"

He leaned towards her, kissing her neck, gaining confidence. Petra blushed darker, turning her face away, moaning softly, closing her legs together from embarrassment. "Eren~"

Eren pulled away, tilting his head. "Y-yes, Petra?"

Petra blushed, shaking her head. "It was just a reflex...c-can I try...you know..." She asked sweetly.

Eren frowned slightly. "C-can you wha-oh...only if I can try it on you..."

Petra looked down, biting her lip, and nodded. "F-fine...but it's not nice to compromise with superiors..." She blushed.

Eren gasped nodding quickly. "I-I'm sorry, Miss Petra." He blushed, looking down shyly.

Petra thought about it. "What exactly do you want from me, Eren?" She asked politely, willing to do as told. Eren thought for a moment before shrugging. "W-well you had something in mind. You wanted to try something?" Petra looked up at him, nodded slightly as she toyed with her fingers. "W-well...you got to taste me...I wanted to do the same to you..." She blushed.

Eren nodded, laying beside her, looking at her. "I-I... you're to get on top of me, right?"

Petra sat up, blushing wildly as her heart pounded, nodding quietly as she saw what she was going to do. Silently, as climbed on top of Eren looking down at Eren. "I-is this okay?" She asked.

Eren nodded, biting his lip. "y-yes. T-Tell me when you want me to start.~"

Petra nodded before looking back up, biting her lip as she viewed his cock, though she hadn't a clue how to do start, so carefully placing the tip into her mouth, sucking gently. Eren moaned loudly, he spread her labia with his fingers and dragged his tongue from her entrance to her clit, moaning and resisting the urge to jut out his hips. She shivered greatly as she felt Eren's tongue, her legs barely able to hold the weight, so she took him in a bit more, moaning loudly against him. Eren moved his hands up to her hips, pulling them down allowing him better access to suck on her clit, moaning against it. Petra closed her eyes tightly, moaning louder against him, bobbing her head slightly as she continued to moan. He moved a hand to her entrance, pushing in two fingers, thrusting them in slowly. He moaned and whimpered quietly, enjoying the new sensation.

Petra wobbled slightly, removing her mouth to moan, panting heavily though in order to keep herself quiet, she took him in again, bobbing her head a bit faster. Eren whined pulling away from her and removing his fingers to suck on them before he replaced his fingers with his tongue, pushing it as deep as he could inside her. Petra panted hard against him, her hands balling up into the sheets of the bed as she began to tighten around his tongue, something that was new to her. Eren moaned, moving his tongue against her, flicking it slightly. He pushed his hips up slowly, shuddering. Petra couldn't take it much more, tightening around him again as she came, her hips buck slightly as his cock neared her throat, moaning loudly onto him. Eren moaned, lapping up her fluid.

He pulled away and licked his lips, feeling the vibrations of Petra's moans. "P-Petra~ I think I-I have to r-release.~"

Petra didn't reply besides her body for the most part going weak, she continued to bob her head, sucking on him harder as her tongue licked slowly along his shaft. Eren moaned loudly, gripping the blankets on either side of him, his back arching as he came into Petra's mouth. She tensed quickly as she felt each burst into her mouth, waiting a few second before hesitantly swallow all of it, lifting her head from him, coughing a little and panting.

Eren bit his lip. "I-I'm sorry...wait...did you swallow it?!"

Petra burned bright red as she looked up at him, nodded. "W-was I not supposed to? I didn't know what else to do.." She said rattling on.

Eren shook his head. "It was great and you were amazing. " he gently caressed her thighs.

Petra blushed brightly, and smiled. "So were you~ there was a lot and I didn't know what to do with it..." She mumbled. "I guess there's one last thing to do~"

Eren pulled her onto his lap, resting his head on her shoulder. "C-can we rest for a minute? I-I'm still a bit dazed...I've never had someone do that... That was amazing. "

Petra nodded, hugging Eren softly. "We can rest for a little bit, it's a strange feeling to get used to." She mumbled, squirming off his lap onto the bed, getting under the covers and opening them for him, blushing.

Eren crawled under the blankets, cuddling her, smiling. "its a strange feeling...yet it feels good." He held her close, kissing her cheek.

Petra allowed him to get close, cuddling back up next to him. "J-just don't tell anyone about this Eren~ if Levi finds out, he wouldn't be happy."

Eren nodded. "I won't tell anyone...can I ask why Levi would be upset? I mean he doesn't like you, right?...not like I do anyways..." Eren watched her face closely, biting his lip.

Petra shook her head, staring at him. "If he caught us like this, I don't know what he'd do...That's besides the embarrassment that I'd get from my squad." She frowned slightly. "But it's a risk that I took." She smiled.

Eren frowned. "I don't think he would lay a hand on a woman...Even then I would protect you. " he kissed her gently, smiling. "It's a good risk too.~"

Petra shook her head. "I look up to him, I don't want to make a fool of myself in the squad...don't stand up to him, I've seen him at his worst..." She said before kissing him back.

Eren kissed her, moving on top of her, holding himself up with one hand, the other holding her cheek. He pulled away, looking into her eyes, his expression serious. "I will stand up to anyone who will try to cause you harm. I really, really like you and I want to at least try to protect you. I don't care who it is, I will stop them."

Petra looked up at him, giving a proud smile, she pulled him down gently, kissing him again, her arms raising up and wrapping around his neck. "You're such a brave person~"

Eren smiled, blushing brightly. "I-I only want to do what's right..." He leaned down, kissing her lovingly, closing his eyes.

Petra blushed, feeling her heart pound within her chest, pressing up against him. "E-Eren, I can't wait." She complained quietly, looking up at him.

Eren nodded, moving his hand from her cheek to his cock, leading it into her slowly. He sighed, once he was completely inside her. "Y-you're tight~ and really warm~"

Petra shuddered, she body tensing slightly as Eren entered her. She moaned quietly as she looked up at him blushing brightly. "I-I can't help it!" She said attempting to cover her face. "Y-you're filling..." She mumbled.

Eren moaned quietly as she tensed. He moved her hands away from her face, kissing her hands then her lips. "Don't cover you're pretty face from me, Petra. Tell me when to move.~"

Petra blushed as she looked up at him, nodding slightly. "Y-you can move if you want to~" she said quietly looking down before back up at him.

Eren nodded, moving slowly. "Oh my god, you feel amazing~" He leaned down and began to kiss her passionately.

Petra moaned as he moved, her body giving a small buck each time he moved into her, trying to adjust to the new feeling, her hand clenching the sheets.

Eren pulled away from the kiss, moaning as he began to thrust into her faster, lower his head to her breasts, sucking on her nipple slowly. He moved a hand up to her unattended nipple and began to pinch it gently.

Petra arched her back, moaning loud as her hands moving to Eren's sides as she squeezed her eyes closed. "A-ah Eren~"

Eren began thrusting into her faster, licking her unattended nipple, moaning around it, he gently bit her.

Petra swore under her breath, her body already beginning to tighten around Eren, gripping him tighter. "E-Eren!"

Eren moaned loudly, thrusting into her at the same pace. "Yes~ oh god, Petraa~" He moaned loudly once more before he came inside her, his cock throbbing as his come emptied inside her.

Petra nearly screamed as she came, feeling the warmth of his fluids spread inside of her, increasing the sheer pleasure. "Eren~!"

Eren moaned loudly, and stayed inside her, thrusting halfheartedly. "Sh-shit, Petraah~"

Petra panted heavily as she looked up at Eren, a dazed smile on her face before there was a knock at the door, though it didn't take a second before Levi had kicked open the door, the dream falling apart and Petra jolting awake at the kitchen table of the home she owned with Levi. "Ah... It was only a dream..."

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy the ending as much as I did? You can thank My Petra for that!!


End file.
